Cursed
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: A night at Clawmark Hill changes Ash's life forever. COMPLTE.
1. Part One

**I don't own Pokemon. This, as stated below, occurs after Ash's Rockruff evolved. Also, there are two endings to this.**

Ash watched from hiding the pokémon training taking place on Clawmark Hill with his friend Pikachu beside him. It had been some time since he witnessed his Rockruff training here, learning and perfecting its Rock Throw attack. It wasn't going to come back here as it was a Lycanroc now- Dusk Form Lycanroc as he dubbed it. Ash's eyes lifted to see Midday and Midnight Lycanroc standing on the hill's highest points, watching the other pokémon as they trained. He had been impressed when he first saw the evolved forms of Rockruff, just as his Rockruff had idolized Gladion's Lycanroc. He more than understood: Midnight Lycanroc was cool-looking.

"Pika pi?" said Pikachu, tugging on Ash's shorts and sounding nervous. He looked down to see the electric mouse pointing. He looked in that direction to see Midnight Lycanroc was missing! _Oh boy. Professor Kukui said that the pokémon on Clawmark Hill don't like humans watching their training._ He turned to leave and came face-to-snout with Midnight Lycanroc! He cried out in surprise as the wolf pokémon growled and stared at him with glowing red eyes. "Uh, look, I'm sorry for watching. I promise I won't come back here."

Lycanroc didn't answer; instead its head lanced forward and bit Ash on the shoulder. Ash cried out in pain and Pikachu reacted by swinging an Iron Tail on Lycanroc's head. The attack struck home and Lycanroc released Ash who wasted no time in bolting from the scene, Pikachu right behind him.

They reached the beach outside the professor's home and Ash collapsed on the sand on his knees, breathing hard. He pulled off his shirt and examined the bite mark: It wasn't bleeding, but it really hurt. Pikachu looked at it too before looking at Ash. "Pika?" it asked.

"I'll be okay, Pikachu. Thanks for saving me back there. I didn't think wild Lycanroc could be vicious like that." He shook his head as he pulled the shirt back on, went inside with Pikachu and the two went to sleep, Ash taking care not to lay on his left side.

Ash was awoken the next morning by Lycanroc licking his dangling left hand, making him laugh in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see his pokemon's snout and he screamed and sat up on the couch before he realized that it was his Lycanroc and not the one that attacked him. His scream woke everyone else in the house. Professor Kukui came running in, alarmed. "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash took several deep breaths before saying, "A nightmare. Lycanroc just startled me." He stroked its head. "It's okay, pal. Not your fault."

Lycanroc grinned, but it faded slightly when Ash turned and it thought it saw a Midnight Lycanroc superimposed over its trainer for a second. It sniffed the air briefly: It smelled something different in the air, but couldn't quite place it. It shook its head as it joined the other pokémon for breakfast. Today was a special day for Lycanroc: It wouldn't be staying home today, instead it was accompanying Ash and Pikachu to school. Rowlet would stay home to keep Litten company. Neither Ash nor Lycanroc knew why; the professor just said that Lycanroc needed to come to school.

Ash felt anxious and paranoid as he traveled to school. He kept glancing around as if expecting an attack, although everything looked as it always did when going to school. He didn't know why he felt so wary of his surroundings and that wasn't all: He was also hearing and smelling better than usual. Everything was clearer or sharper, but his edgy emotions distracted him from enjoying these senses.

"Alola, Ash," Lillie greeted as he entered the room. His other classmates echoed the greeting.

"Alola, everyone," he said, the sight of his friends cheered him up and brought his easygoing smile to his face. His fright this morning and his paranoia faded to the back of his mind. Once seated, the bell rang and Kukui walked in. "Alola, class. Today we're going to take a closer look at Lycanroc. Ash, if you could let Lycanroc out?" Kukui pulled out pictures of Midday and Midnight.

"Sure." Ash released his pokémon, the reason for Lycanroc's presence finally clear.

Kukui began by pointing out the different looks of all three forms, before explaining the moves they shared as well as the different moves while the class took notes the whole time. "All right. That's all the notes you need. Now, I'm going to tell you about a dark myth surrounding Midnight Lycanroc." He tapped the picture and the class leaned forward to listen.

"Now, you know that wild Lycanroc live all over Alola. However, if an abandoned Rockruff evolves into Midnight Lycanroc, its anger over abandonment could cause it to carry a curse."

"A curse?" squeaked Lillie, holding Snowy tight.

Kukui nodded. "If such a Lycanroc were to bite a person, then he or she would turn into a vicious Midnight Lycanroc, but only during the full moon."

Ash swallowed hard and glanced sideways at Pikachu. _He_ had been bitten by a Lycanroc! Was he cursed now? "Professor, if this myth was true, does it say how to tell if Lycanroc was abandoned and if there's a way to break the curse?"

"Excellent questions, Ash. Now, I'll have to look into the curse because I can't remember if it can be broken. I'll be sure to tell you guys about it tomorrow. Now, they say that if the Lycanroc's red eyes are glowing, that's a good indicator it was abandoned as a Rockruff. Plus, the abandonment has to be by a trainer which is why people are the targets of an attack."

"Oh, man Pikachu," Ash groaned on the way home after school. "I'm cursed, I just know it! That Lycanroc's eyes were glowing, it was abandoned by its trainer! I'm gonna turn into a vicious Lycanroc tonight since it's a full moon!"

"Chu," Pikachu said. It wasn't sure Ash was cursed. The professor had said it was a myth. Suppose the glowing eyes just meant it was angry that Ash was watching the training? Pikachu knew Ash would want to take precautions just in case and Pikachu was determined to be by Ash's side as the story said that only humans were the targets and besides, it was Ash's friend.

Kukui was concerned about Ash's behavior the rest of the afternoon. The boy was anxious, restless, and most unusual of all, he was quiet. "Ash, is something wrong?"

Ash looked at him for a moment before saying, "Yeah. It's that story you told in class. I believe it's real. I met up with a Midnight Lycanroc at Clawmark Hill last night. Its eyes were glowing and it bit me." He pulled off his shirt to show the mark.

"Ah, that would explain your questions. I'll immediately look for a way to break the curse and you better get someplace where you won't attack people, if you change."

"I'll take Pikachu as a witness," Ash said as he headed out the door, glad the professor somewhat believed him. There had been a note of doubt in Kukui's voice, but Ash was convinced and with Pikachu to see the change, it would confirm Ash's claims and besides, Ash suspected that Pikachu would want to be by his side anyway.

"It's getting worse, Pikachu," Ash said as they headed deep into the forest. At Pikachu's confused look, he added, "I've been feeling weird all day: Anxious, paranoid, and restless. Now I'm also feeling angry and wanting to be mean or…vicious." He shuddered at these feelings. "If I start saying unusual thing to you or about you, don't take it personally."

Pikachu nodded and then cocked its head when Ash started taking off his clothes behind a bush. Ash smiled at it. "I don't know if I'll rip my clothes or not so I'm not taking any chances." Ash stayed behind the bush as the sun vanished beyond the horizon.

Ash gasped and doubled over. Pikachu peered around the bush's edge to see Ash crouched on the ground, his head bowed. The hair turned white, except for a one protruding lock that turned gray/black. The hair lengthened and plumed to resemble Lycanroc's mane with two sets of rocks appearing near Ash's waist. The entire mane stiffened as Ash's skin turned into red fur/skin. Ash growled as his feet and hands conformed into white paws with sharp claws on the end and white fur/skin spreading halfway up his arms and legs. A short white tail sprouted out of the base of the spine while two ears like Rockruff's only red with gray tips appeared. Red fur grew out of Ash's head below the ears while a strip of white fur that went from his neck and all the way down to the tail. Ash closed his eyes as a white muzzle of sharp teeth pushed forward and white fur spread around his eyes. Ash's eyes opened to reveal glowing red ones before he howled in a loud and terrifying way.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked cautiously. It knew this was Ash, even though he was identical to other Midnight Lycanroc save for the glowing eyes. But, what was Ash's state of mind in this form? Could he not talk human speech? "Pika pi?" it asked again.

Ash looked at it and growled angrily and threateningly before loping off into the forest. Pikachu dashed after him. Where was Ash going? It sped up after its friend noticing that he wasn't heading for the town, but rather deeper into the forest. It made sense: Ash was, to all intents and purposes, a wild pokémon and wild ones usually live in the wild. Pikachu chased Ash for about an hour before its cursed friend came to a stop, panting from his run. He seemed to be examining his paws and fur before feeling his muzzle with his paws. He turned his glowing eyes on Pikachu and his muzzle opened. "Pikachu?" he said in a low, growling voice. Ash could still talk!

His paws rubbed the part of the mane that hung over his head. "Uh, I felt angry and I wanted to run. I couldn't stop myself until now. I think if I came across a person while I'm like this, I'll likely attack and not remember doing it. I probably wouldn't remember anything while around people or even able to talk." Ash sank to the ground, pulled his wolf legs up to his chest, wrapped his other paws around them and put his face on top of his knees. Pikachu sat beside him and rubbed his side in comfort until both fell asleep.

Ash returned to where his clothes were the next morning, knowing that he would change twice more. He trudged into the house to find the professor asleep at his desk. _He was doing research. He must have realized the curse was real when I didn't come back last night,_ Ash thought. He lightly put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook it. "Professor?" he said.

Kukui's eyes opened slowly and focused on Ash. "Oh, Ash. Good morning." He sat up, stretching his back. "So, you didn't come back last night. I'm guessing the myth is real."

Ash nodded. "I wasn't aware of anything at first, just anger and a need to run. I eventually got a hold of myself and found I could talk only, it didn't sound like me."

Kukui listened to Ash's description and then at Pikachu who nodded in agreement with Ash's claims. "Ash, this is shocking. The anger was probably from the one that bit you. It's sharing its emotions with you and unfortunately they're negative ones."

"Professor, is there any way to break it? I don't want to go the rest of my life changing into a vicious Lycanroc." The desperation in Ash's voice was clear.

"Well, that's what I was looking up last night. There's no way to undo the transformation, but if you can resist attacking people or biting them, you will lose the anger and viciousness and be able to change at night whenever you want."

"I'll still be half-pokémon, but I won't be angry or dangerous to people? All I have to do is stay away from people? How many time do I have to do that?"

"Just two more times. It takes three times in a row to break the anger and the forced transformation. Obviously, if you fail the curse will remain as it is now."

"Two more times? I can do that, especially if I have Pikachu with me."

"That's the spirit, Ash." Kukui led the way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Ash got out the plates and utensils. He was glad he could Ash some hope with his curse. There was no way to prevent or destroy the change, but if the anger and vicious attitude was eliminated then Ash could change whenever he wanted, but only at night and speaking of which…

"Ash, about changing whenever you want, I should point out that you have to change at least once a month. No way around that."

Ash nodded. "Once a month. Got it."

Epilogue

Ash succeeded in staying away from people and breaking the angry attitude and forced changes. He admitted the truth to his mom and classmates- with the professor's encouragement. At first, there was horror at hearing Ash was cursed until they were told that he could change when he chose and felt no anger or vicious behavior. Ash was happy that no one shied away from him and treated him as normal.

The End

**Short ending I know. The second ending is actually a bit of an extended piece of the epilogue above. A shame I didn't post this closer to Halloween.**


	2. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

"Ash, don't you think we should tell your friends?" Kukui asked as they walked to school together. "It would tie in with my promise to tell them about breaking the curse and they'll know not to invite you somewhere tonight or tomorrow night."

Ash nodded slowly. He, deep down, didn't want anyone else to know. He wasn't sure if they would still want to be his friends if they were told he was cursed. On the other hand, Professor Kukui made a lot of sense; by telling them they wouldn't get suspicious of his secretive behavior. "Okay, we'll tell them."

"Alola, class. We'll pick up with the myth I mentioned yesterday as I wanted to share my findings with you." He cleared his throat. "Now, Ash had asked if this supposed curse could be broken. The answer is yes and no. The person bitten must refrain from attacking or biting someone three nights in a row. If he or she succeeds then the anger and vicious attitude they experience during those nights will disappear for good as will the forced transformation. However, he or she must change once a month, no way around that."

"But, that's all just a myth, right?" Mallow said. "It's not real."

"It is real," Ash said in an unusually soft voice.

"It is?" Kiawe repeated.

"Yes," Kukui said. "Ash got bitten by Lycanroc with glowing eyes two nights ago and he changed last night. That's why he had asked those questions yesterday."

"Oh, Ash. That's awful," Lana said.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "I have two more nights and I need to be alone, aside from my pokémon."

"Of course," Sophocles said. "We understand."

"Really?" Ash looked around and saw understanding in their eyes and the encouraging smiles on their faces. They weren't afraid of him and still wanted to be his friends! Their support buoyed his spirits. _I will break the curse and be a half-pokémon who changes once a month. I can do this. No problem._

The second full moon came and Ash felt the anger again. He snapped at Pikachu because, to his sensitive ears, it was walking too loudly. Pikachu didn't respond to its friend comment; instead, it endeavored to walk lightly. Ash exhaled before saying, "I'm sorry Pikachu. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Pika," it answered and Ash understood that Pikachu was telling him that everything was all right, that it didn't blame Ash for the flash of anger.

"Thanks, pal." Ash said as he got behind a bush to strip off his clothes.

_Just one more night to go,_ Ash thought the next morning as he headed into Kukui's home. Staying away from people seemed so easy, it made Ash wonder if there were other cursed people who changed once a month as he would soon be doing. He recalled venturing over to Clawmark Hill last night to watch the training. No one interrupted his viewing as he was a pokémon himself this time. He felt no desire to join in; he was just content to watch without worry of being spotted. He made sure to leave and return to where he left his clothes so that he could sleep off the rest of the night.

The thing was it was Saturday morning; no school to spend time in therefore, he suspected that time would drag on as he wanted night to come so he could finally break the worst of the curse. He was in luck, however. His friends came by to spend the day with him. He happily accepted the trip and they spent the day shopping around town and talking with the townspeople. "So, Ash, tonight's the night," Mallow said as the gang sat near the beachfront watching people swimming or riding Lapras while they fished.

"Yeah and it seems so easy to do."

"Tell us. What's it like? Really."

Ash was taken aback by Mallow's question. "Uh, well, after I change I feel anger and a need to run and be vicious. They fade away after a time. I guess, I'm just a wild Lycanroc and doing what most wild pokémon do: Stay in the forest."

"But some do wander into town," Kiawe pointed out.

"Not Lycanroc," Sophocles countered. "They usually stay in the forest or at Clawmark Hill."

"Anyway," Lillie cut in. "It sounds like Ash is completely aware of what he's doing once his curse's feelings wear off."

"That's only because I'm not around any people," Ash said. "If I was around people, I probably wouldn't remember anything that took place or anything I would do."

"You think so?" Lana asked.

Ash shrugged. "I'm only guessing and it's going to stay a guess. I really don't want to find out."

"Of course you don't," Mallow said. "None of us want to find out."

The gang's trip ended at the edge of the forest where they bid Ash goodbye before splitting up for their own homes…except Kiawe. He remained where he was, watching Ash vanish into the woods. He recalled Ash's description of how he remembers everything as long as no humans are around. He was rather curious about whether that was true. He released his Turtonator for protection before quietly entering the woods and searching for Ash. _As long as I can see Ash without him seeing me, I should be safe. Plus, I've got Turtonator to shield me from being spotted._

Ash took off his clothes again, hoping that this would be the last time until his once a month change. "I should call Mom tomorrow to tell her about this, huh Pikachu?"

"Pika," it said, nodding.

"Well, there goes the sun," Ash said before his voice trailed off into an angry growl. He stayed on his feet as they changed into paws and his legs bent into wolf shape. He bent over as a stabbing was felt in his abdomen and stomach. Pikachu watched as Ash groaned and shifted into his Lycanroc form. It hated to see Ash in such pain, but it took comfort from the fact that the pain was caused by the forced change. Surely, the voluntary one will be painless and Ash could do it at home instead of in the forest. The professor would probably love to study Ash, if its trainer will let him.

Ash gave his usual loud, terrifying howl and Pikachu waited for Ash to either run or merely stand there and wait for the negative emotions to pass. Ash did neither; instead his nose twitched and sniffed the air before loping off…in the direction of the forest that led to the beach! Pikachu's eyes widened before racing off after Ash; it had to stop him before he got to the beach! As much as Pikachu disliked the idea of attacking Ash, it was better than Ash going after a human. If Ash succeeding in attacking, but not biting, he would be forever cursed to turn into a vicious Lycanroc every full moon. It would make sure that didn't occur.

Kiawe froze for a moment when he heard a terrifying howl. It spoke of anger and revenge and made him seriously reconsider his decision. _Clearly, I missed Ash's change and I should get out of here now. I can ask to see him change another time as he can choose when to change. Yeah, that's a better plan._ He turned to leave the woods when a growl and the sound of running paws made him stop and look back. A Lycanroc with glowing red eyes was barreling toward him! "Turtonator, defend!" he ordered. His pokémon immediately interposed itself between its trainer and the vicious pokémon. Kiawe took the chance and began to run from the scene. He hadn't gone far when his pokémon was suddenly hurtling through the air past him. He couldn't believe it: Ash appeared to be stronger than other Lycanroc if he could hurl Turtonator like that! The sound of running paws returned, but he didn't dare look back; instead he picked up the pace and he saw the edge of the forest. _If I can make it to the edge and into Professor Kukui's home, I'll be safe._

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back, sending him to the ground that was part grass and part sand. He heard a growl behind him and braced himself to feel Ash's teeth bite him and thus cursing him as well. The growl turned into a yelp and Kiawe heard Pikachu's voice before the weight left him. He turned around to see Ash chasing after Pikachu: Pikachu must have attacked Ash and in his vicious state, was chasing his best friend. He hoped Ash came to his senses before he caught up with the electric mouse. Kiawe headed to where he left Charizard and as he flew home, he berated himself for his choice. _You idiot! Because of you, Ash will continue to change into a vicious Lycanroc every full moon for the rest of his life! I'll need to apologize when I next see him._

Pikachu ran as fast as it could, hoping Ash stopped soon. It still couldn't believe what had just happened. Ash had Kiawe face-down on the ground and was about to bite or even kill the fire trainer if Pikachu hadn't rushed in and struck Ash on the head with an Iron Tail attack. It worked just like when it used it three nights ago. It distracted Ash from doing anything more to Kiawe and instead focused on chasing Pikachu. It continued to run and it wasn't until the pair were deep in the woods that Ash stopped running. Pikachu also stopped and turned back to see Ash looking around in confusion.

"Pikachu? How did we get this far in? My feelings usually fade before we go too far in."

"Pika pi, Pikachu, pika, pika, chu, chu," it said, using gestures and imitations of people to aid in its explanation.

Ash understood every word due to his pokémon form and his longtime friendship with Pikachu. "I-I…attacked Kiawe? I didn't bite, but I had him pinned? Oh, no! I attacked and now the curse won't be broken." Ash sank to his knees, threw back his head, and howled his sadness and frustration to the canopy above and the sky beyond.

The End

**Now, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea here. I love Lycanroc as I like werewolves and the Midnight form looks a lot like one.**


End file.
